


Eyes In The Dark

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anna & Elsa are Not Related, Bestiality, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snow Queen requests some company from her subjects, and what she gets is not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Eyes in the Dark
> 
> Characters: Elsa, Anna
> 
> Pairings: Elsa/Anna
> 
> Genre: Suspense/Romance
> 
> Synopsis: The Snow Queen requests some company from her subjects, and what she gets is not what she expected. 
> 
> Warnings: AU, Werewolf, Beast, knotting, g!p Anna, light bondage, non-incest

The castle - namely and importantly the boudoir - of the Snow Queen of Arendelle had been woefully empty of any (warm) presence but she for some time. Given that her power to create was somewhat lacking when it came to flesh and blood company, her power to persuade (intimidate) came in handy when requesting such from her loyal (frightened) subjects. Despite her reputation as a cold sorceress, Queen Elsa was a fair ruler, and her request for a companion had been met inexplicably with the eager passing over of an adorable, blushing redhead.

Anna was perfect. Elsa couldn’t fathom how easily the townspeople had given up the girl - she was kind and fun, if a bit excitable, and gave Elsa the utmost respect when it came to space. It was difficult for Elsa to afford her guest the same luxury. The Ice Queen wanted strongly to invade Anna’s personal bubble, to get up close and very, very personal with the younger woman’s freckled skin using her fingers, lips, tongue…

But everything the queen did to coax her seemed to fly over her head like an errant snow ball - even as Anna herself would tempt Elsa. A lick of the lips after an especially delicious piece of chocolate had been consumed or the trail of a bead of sweat after Anna had gone through a particularly vigorous exercise was enough to make Elsa’s mouth water with possibilities. Still, she would not force the girl or be too forward, lest she drive her away. She wasn’t  _desperate_  as much as just  _lonely_ , and Anna’s presence alone was enough to assuage Elsa’s hunger for a more _intimate_ bit of human contact. For now.

As time wore on, however, Elsa seemed to be causing a distance between the two women regardless. The past week had been considerably tense for no reason that the Ice Queen could discern, and it worried her. Anna seemed to draw further and further inward, reminding Elsa of herself as a young woman. Elsa had no idea of how to stop it from happening. Finally, on the day Anna had been with her a month, Elsa decided to approach her and ask if perhaps she had done something to upset her guest.

“Anna,” she greeted softly, looking in on Anna as she sat in front of the fire. Lately the young woman had taken to retreating into the library. Elsa had briefly wondered if the rest of the castle was too cold, and had attempted to rein in her powers a bit more, but it hadn’t seemed to help.

“Your majesty,” the normally bubbly woman replied tersely, a single nod of her head the only acknowledgement she gave. She didn’t even turn around to look at her. Elsa worried at her bottom lip and took a tentative step forward. Anna seemed to flinch at the sound of Elsa’s heel clicking against the floor and the older woman froze, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“I was wondering if,” Elsa began, a fluttering feeling erupting in her stomach as she stared at the back of Anna’s head. They stewed in silence for a moment, Anna making no move to turn towards her or nudge her speech along. “If you would like to have lunch with me,” she finished lamely, a flush blooming on her cheeks.  _Such a coward_ , she berated, cursing her inability to actually ask what she wanted to ask.

“Not hungry,” Anna grunted.

“Are you sure?” Elsa probed, taking another step forward. The muscles in Anna’s back stiffened noticeably.

“Definitely sure,” she snapped. Elsa recoiled at the younger woman’s tone, cursing herself.  _You pushed too hard already_ , she scolded, lamenting her terrible people skills. She didn’t know how to leave well enough alone.

“A-alright,” Elsa murmured, turning from Anna and nibbling her lip again. She would try again later and hope that she was in a better mood and that her own cowardice would lessen and they could talk about what was wrong. As she stepped from the room, Anna turned and watched her go, her eyes seemingly glowing in the firelight.

——

Elsa swept through the halls, having already checked the library for Anna. The woman had apparently at some point left her usual spot in front of the fire, the embers having burned themselves out without someone to tend to them. It was nearly dinner time and, since Anna had foregone lunch, Elsa was going to force the woman to eat at least  _something_  for dinner. Angry with Elsa or not, Anna’s health was a priority. With the flick of her wrist and an icy blast of frost, Elsa created a flock of birds and sent them off to discreetly search out Anna’s location. It wouldn’t due for the feisty redhead to think that Elsa was spying on her, but at the same time, the older woman was worried about what had come over Anna these past few days.

One of her birds came flying back to her as she walked, chattering and almost getting caught in her hair as it flittered about her head. Elsa furrowed her brow, biting her lip. The ice-fowl seemed upset and frantic, eager for her to follow it in the opposite direction that she’d been going. She walked after it, picking up her pace as it flew faster and faster until she was moving at a brisk jog to try and keep up. Recognizing the path it was leading her on, her frown deepened.

What was Anna doing down in the dungeons? The sun was due to set at any minute and despite the lack of complaints from her freckled guest, Elsa knew that Anna wasn’t as fond of the cold as the monarch was. The dungeons were the coldest rooms in the castle, especially at night. More anxious than she’d felt in a long time, Elsa quickly descended the steps, the sound of her heels clacking against stone echoing up and down the stairway.

Reaching the bottom step, Elsa placed a hand on the door to the dungeons, pausing for a moment. She wasn’t sure she should even go in - Anna surely had a reason to be down here, to be alone. Perhaps she was avoiding Elsa, and Elsa’s butting in would only feed her anger. But the Snow Queen couldn’t stomach the thought of leaving such things unspoken, especially if she’d done something she could fix or at least try to make up for, and so she threw open the door and stepped, straight backed, into the room beyond.

It was gloomy despite the fact that the torches were lit -  _probably Anna’s doing_ , Elsa thought - and her eyes had to adjust a moment before she looked around for the missing woman. A clinking noise and a quiet growl reached her ears and she turned, her eyes widening as she took in what she saw.

Anna, her naked skin glimmering in the low light, chin drooping against her chest, was chained to the wall. Shackles that had remained unused for as long as Elsa had been queen held her arms above her head. Her usual braids were absent, the red locks free and brushing against her pale skin with a softness Elsa could only imagine. Her eyes trailed down Anna’s straining, surprisingly well-muscled arms, her breath hitching as her gaze alighted on the freckles that splattered across Anna’s collarbone and reached down into the valley of her small breasts.

With a jerk, Anna’s head shot up, staring wide-eyed at the queen. Elsa could only stare back, her eyes flickering between matching Anna’s gaze and surveying the younger woman’s toned body. A red flush ran across Anna’s freckled skin, her mouth opening in a mortified ‘o’ and her eyes clenching closed. “What are you doing here?” she asked, sounding pained and - somewhat fearful? “You have to leave!” Elsa, emboldened by Anna’s fleshly display, only smirked. She took a step further and watched as all the muscles in Anna’s body seemed to clench and flex, her toes curling and her blue eyes glimmering in the darkness.

“Oh, Anna,” Elsa breathed, her murmuring tone sending shivers through the shackled woman’s body, “No need to be embarrassed. If you wanted to play with my dungeon toys, you merely had to ask.” Her lower lip peeked out in a sultry pout, drawing Anna’s gaze to her mouth. “Although I would have liked to have been invited.”

“Please,” Anna whispered, her voice hoarse enough to be mistaken for a growl. Her eyes flitted to the solitary barred window, set high in the wall, which showed the last vestiges of the setting sun as it fell over the horizon, leaving behind only a bruising dusk. “You’ve gotta get out of here, Elsa.”

“You seem to be the one shackled to  _my_ dungeon wall,” Elsa teased soothingly, smiling and hoping to assuage the fears that were building in Anna’s chest. “I don’t see how you’re in any position to give me orders.”

“You don’t understand-” Anna’s words appeared to become lodged in her throat as her entire body shuddered. “Elsa-” she croaked, her arms jerking almost unconsciously against her restraints. Elsa rushed forward, aghast, and reached out to Anna.

“Anna, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Elsa asked frantically, unsure if she should touch the shuddering woman. With a sudden snap Anna’s body straightened and went rigid, her eyes squeezing shut tightly and her mouth falling open.

A sharp and resonating whine built in Anna’s throat, growing louder and louder until it became a beastly howl, her chest expanding with the sound. Elsa stumbled back, her hand moving to cover up her mouth as she stared, appalled, as Anna began to  _change_.

Beneath her pale skin, Anna’s muscles  _rippled_ , a huge strain tearing through her body as it seized with the tension of bone against flesh. Her wrists twisted in protest of her manacles, fingers flaring as they thickened, kneading and scratching at the air. No part of her seemed to still at any given moment and Elsa watched with morbid fascination as, accompanied by painful-sounding cracks and a high pitched yip, her frame began to expand. Tendons drew tight against the surface of her skin as she grew, a throaty growl loud enough to shake the stones of the dungeon floor erupting from her. Her legs bowed back with a sudden snap that made Elsa jerk and send a burst of frost from her fingertips as she threw her hands in the air. Anna’s teeth - fangs, now - gnashed as her face stretched and swelled into a muzzle. Hair - no,  _fur_ , began to sprout and spread across her body, rusty colored and thick, traveling upwards from her paw-like feet and ending with an upward flick in beastly ears atop her head.

As suddenly as it had started, the transformation seemed to still. The yowling settled into silence, aside from desperate breaths that heaved the transmogrified, barrel-like chest of Elsa’s charge. Elsa drew a shaky breath as glowing blue eyes alighted on her. Anna’s nose, pink and glistening, twitched, and she bared her teeth at the Ice Queen in what was unmistakably a predatory smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw something stir beneath the fur below Anna’s waist and she tensed, wondering if the change was not yet through.

The sound of a low, rumbling growl brought Elsa’s gaze back up to Anna’s eyes. The beast-girl’s wolfish grin seemed to widen and a long, deft tongue darted out and raked over her drooling maw between the frames of sharp teeth. The queen’s gaze dropped again when she noticed the stirring, more vigorous this time, and gasped aloud.

A long, angry-red cock unsheathed itself from the depths of Anna’s fur, glistening and throbbing with her heartbeat, bobbing as Anna yanked against her chains with a firm flex of her arms. The restraints jangled and creaked ominously and Elsa had little time to think before Anna jerked again, shattering the metal as though it were made of glass.

The manacles clattered to the dungeon floor and Anna shook herself before grinning once again and taking a step towards Elsa. The older woman was frozen in place, only able to watch as the beast-girl circled her, loping with a lazy gait, almost stumbling over her own paws. Elsa giggled before she could hold back the noise, her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. She turned with a smile working its way onto her rouged lips as Anna, tail wagging, walked around her. The wolf tilted her head and nudged Elsa’s hand, giving it a friendly lick and rubbing her muzzle against Elsa’s palm. She realized with another giggle that she had no reason to be at all afraid. Anna stilled and stared at her, her blazing blue eyes narrowing, and flopped on her back, displaying her belly… and still hardening erection.

Despite her attempts at resistance, Elsa’s gaze dragged continually back to Anna’s pulsing member as the older woman knelt next to her. A shaking hand reached out and touched Anna’s furry chest, prompting a rumbling growl from the beast-girl. Elsa almost drew back, but looked at Anna’s face and saw her tongue lolling out and her eyes close contentedly.

“Are you purring?” Elsa asked with a laugh. Anna cracked open a disdainful azure eye as if to say _wolves don’t purr, thank you very much_  before closing it again. Giggling, Elsa threaded her fingers into the thick fur on Anna’s belly, scratching and rubbing, prompting pleased noises from the wolf. Elsa bit her lip as she worked her palm slowly downward, brushing at the base of Anna’s cock after what seemed like an eternity. It was so very hot under her hand, and slick as she began to slowly stroke it from root to tip. Quiet grunts and yips worked their way out of Anna’s throat, her hips rolling as Elsa caressed her thickening member.

With a sudden jerk of her pelvis, Anna flipped onto her paws, a shudder rolling its way through her wolfish body. Elsa recoiled, wringing her hands and guiltily staring at Anna. “I’m sorry, oh, I’m so sorry, Anna; did I hurt you? Did you not… Did you not want that?” Stammering further apologies, Elsa watched confused as Anna shook her head and huffed before knocking into Elsa’s shoulder and crawling on top of her, pinning the queen beneath her furry body. Elsa felt Anna’s tail wag against her legs as Anna’s tongue peeked out from her mouth and gave Elsa’s dress a hearty lick from her belly button to the top of her breast.

Even through the icy fabric, Elsa could feel the heat of Anna’s breath as she lapped at Elsa’s gown. A playful nip at Elsa’s collar bone prompted her to gasp and arch her back, pressing her chest against Anna’s face. Another nip at the peak of Elsa’s breast caused her to shudder and, with a wave of her hand, melt her frosted raiment from her body, leaving her in only her underwear. Anna gave no mind to the delicate lace, gripping it in her teeth and ripping it away from Elsa’s body with a fervent glee.

“That was a gift,” Elsa complained, but the thought left her as Anna’s rough, slick tongue slid over her breasts, making up in enthusiasm where she lacked precision. The wolf-girl trailed her tongue up Elsa’s neck and over her ear. Elsa shivered and tilted her head back, baring her neck further to allow Anna greater access. Anna flicked her tongue over Elsa’s mouth and Elsa sat up slightly to look at her when the wolf’s tongue forcefully parted the queen’s lips, and penetrated the orifice with drooling frenzy, stroking the inside of Elsa’s mouth, brushing over her roof and teeth and engaging with Elsa’s own tongue. It briefly pushed against the entrance to Elsa’s throat before retreating, leaving a string of spittle between Elsa’s lips and Anna’s muzzle. The thread of fluid broke as Anna traveled down Elsa’s body, attending to the Ice Queen’s flesh with the same attention she’d paid to her mouth.

Elsa gave a keening whine and rolled her hips as Anna neared the juncture between her legs. The beast-girl paused teasingly at Elsa’s belly button, dipping her tongue in the small indent and carefully nibbling at the skin just below it with her front teeth. “Please,” Elsa gasped, gripping Anna’s head and pushing it downwards towards her already dripping core. Her legs quivered as Anna breathed against her upper thighs, tracing them up and down with her muzzle and purposefully avoiding the source of Elsa’s sharp arousal. “Please,” Elsa repeated, thumbing Anna’s wolf ears. Anna closed her eyes, a rumble originating deep in her chest overcoming Elsa’s gasps for breath as Anna’s tongue came closer and closer to her center. The sound sent a vibration between Elsa’s legs and the queen captured her lower lip between her teeth, realizing with a sudden pinch of fear in her chest that residing betwixt her thighs was a powerful creature that, if her mood turned ferocious, could easily snuff the life out of a vulnerable woman on her back.

Anna abandoned her teasing path with a sudden ferocity that had Elsa crying out her name like a holy mantra. The rust-furred wolf-girl roughly took the queen with her tongue, shouldering her legs further apart and spreading her labia with each broad lap. Every lick sent Anna slipping deeper and deeper inside of Elsa, pushing into her core as Elsa’s walls gripped her tightly. A quick bolt of heat shot through Elsa, seeming to originate in the soles of her feet and spark to the crown of her head and she cried out, bucking and grinding her hips against Anna’s muzzle, the tickling sensation of Anna’s fur against her wired skin intensifying the sensation. “Anna!” Elsa called, wrapping her legs around the beast-girl’s neck. “Ooh, Anna, oh, please-!” Elsa hardly knew what she was asking for, just that she was so close to bursting into a magical flame that would never burn out -

Anna grazed Elsa’s clit with a careful fang and Elsa screamed, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her muscles locked and tensed to an almost painful degree as she rode out her orgasm. Anna greedily slurped her juices as she gushed, the wolf’s coarse tongue retreating from Elsa’s quim so as to deliver her cum to Anna’s throat. Her muzzle was dark with wetness from Elsa’s core and her own saliva.

As Anna pulled away, lapping at the juices that had collected in the fur of her snout, Elsa sat up, attempting to catch her breath. She crawled over to Anna and the wolf watched her, amused and curious, as Elsa nudged Anna onto her haunches. With a shaky yet eager hand, Elsa wrapped her slim fingers around Anna’s cock. Anna inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring and inadvertently taking in the musky scent of Elsa’s arousal. Her prick twitched underneath Elsa’s palm and the Ice Queen smiled shyly up at the wolf-girl, stroking gently as she gave Anna’s twitching nose a chaste peck. Anna grinned and licked Elsa’s face from chin to forehead, leaving the slight tang of Elsa’s own arousal on her lips. Elsa leaned forward and wiped her face clean on the fur of Anna’s chest, giggling against her as Anna nibbled on Elsa’s sculpted hair. Her hand gripped Anna’s member tighter and began to stroke with a greater fervor. She watched with fascination as it began to weep copious amounts of clear fluid, making her hand grow slick. Elsa’s eyes flicked upward to look at Anna, whose eyes were closed and whose maw was slightly open, puffs of breath escaping with each of her strokes. The rumbling in her chest was almost constant now, occasional growls and yips emanating from Anna’s throat.

A curiosity came upon Elsa and grew so strong that she couldn’t fight it. Her eyes fell to Anna’s erection, to the secretions still leaking from her tip, and she licked her lips and leaned forward. A timid tongue peeked out and touched the head of Anna’s cock, tasting the slightly salty musk of Anna’s pre-cum. Growing more brave, Elsa took some of Anna’s length into her mouth, suckling slightly to savor more of Anna’s juices as they gushed out rapidly. With a low groan, Anna thrust against Elsa’s mouth, pushing more of her dick between Elsa’s lips. Elsa attempted to adjust, quickly widening her jaw to accommodate for Anna’s thickness, her tongue brushing against the underside of Anna’s penis, enjoying the pulsating heat. She hummed, pleased with the taste, and Anna jerked again, the tip of her dick brushing against the entrance to Elsa’s throat, evoking a slight gag from the Ice Queen before pulling out of her mouth and grabbing her upper arms.

“Anna-?” Elsa questioned, her query interrupted by Anna pushing her away so that she fell back, almost landing on her ass, and abruptly grabbing her arm and twisting her body so that she was facing away from the beast-girl, her knees digging into the stone floor of the dungeon. She wobbled precariously and Anna pushed between her shoulder blades, forcing her on all fours. She didn’t let up when Elsa attempted to look over her shoulder at Anna, wondering what on earth the wolf was up to. “Anna, what are you-?”

Elsa sucked in a breath through her teeth when she felt something warm and rigid poke against her inner thigh. She spread her legs as much as she could but found resistance when they met Anna’s thighs on either side. The head of Anna’s cock poked her again, brushing just past Elsa’s lower lips and over her mons before moving back and nudging her clit. Elsa gasped and curled her hands into fists against the ground, pressing her ass back against Anna’s pelvis. Anna docked against Elsa’s nook and with agonizing slowness  _pushed_  inside of her, her wolfish prick caressing the older woman’s walls as it thickened further.

As she pierced Elsa’s nearly (ironically) molten cunt, Anna stretched her labia around her girth, eliciting a drawn out moan from Elsa, who rolled her hips in an attempt to increase the friction between them. Anna ignored her queen’s pleading mewls for a moment, languidly sliding inside of Elsa’s core until, with a whimper, she pulled back out again, leaving only the barest tip of her cock inside. Back again she went, rocking in and out of Elsa at an idle, steady pace. Their combining fluids made Anna’s thrusts smooth and slick, but Anna kept control of her movements, not increasing the rate of her strokes.

“Please!”

That is, until a high, breathless moan pushed its way out of Elsa’s lips. The queen heard a groan from behind her and suddenly Anna was pounding away at her pussy, ferociously thrusts making her breasts bounce each time Anna’s cock buried itself deep inside of her. Elsa was surprised to hear the gasps and yips coming from her mouth as Anna fucked her. A heat, similar to the one that had burned through her as Anna had tongued her pussy, began to build in her stomach, her walls clenching around Anna’s cock with a voracious grip. Anna panted and drove faster and deeper into Elsa, one twisted thrust hitting a sweet spot that had Elsa crying out.

“Nnn Anna! Right there!” she whined, matching Anna’s thrusts as the wolf attempted to repeat the maneuver. She couldn’t quite seem to recreate the movement, and instead pulled completely out of Elsa’s cunt. The older woman whimpered at the empty feeling that came with Anna’s abandonment of her slit, but had little time to mourn before Anna gripped Elsa’s pelvis and turned it, ducking her shoulder so that one of Elsa’s legs rested atop it, and entered Elsa’s spread open snatch with a vigorous push of her hips. At this angle Anna continuously pressed against a nerve that sent a blinding flash of pleasure through every inch of Elsa’s body, and it wasn’t long before the Ice Queen melted and screamed out her release.

Taking far less time to recover from her body-wracking orgasm, Elsa rolled her hips against Anna’s still hard cock. The beast let out a choked bark and swiveled her own hips in return, dragging her legs underneath her and lifting Elsa slightly off of her cock so as to rock back onto her haunches. Anna let Elsa go and the queen impaled herself on her lover’s dick, now atop the rust-furred wolf-girl as she tossed against Anna’s heavily muscled body.

Elsa held herself up by leaning on her hands against Anna’s chest, moving her hips to control the inward and outward movements of Anna’s girth. Elsa could feel her cunt stretch with each push, feel Anna go deeper and deeper inside of her whilst Elsa rode her into ever-encroaching oblivion. One enthusiastic upward  _thrust_ by Elsa’s beastly partner had a white flash come over Elsa’s eyes and then - she was  _screaming_ at an  _unbelievable pressure_  that was squeezing its way into her entrance. “Oh god-!” Elsa shrieked, the tension between her legs so great that it almost felt like divine agony. “Oh god, Anna! Oh god, what-!” 

She could feel an intense wet heat as something burst inside of her, accompanied by Anna’s screaming howl. Her own cries joined in the symphony of slapping flesh and groaning.

As soon as her vision cleared Elsa looked between her legs and saw a bulge as big as her dainty fist at the base of Anna’s cock, barely visible for how it was stuffed inside of her. She almost fainted at the sight - how had something so large fit inside her, and without pain? - but Anna’s bulky arms wrapped around her, each exhale marked by a pleased growl and a thrust of Anna’s hips. The movement slowed, as did Elsa’s breathing, until both seemed to still. Elsa took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Anna’s chest as she leaned against her lover, clutching at her shoulders.

An overwhelming exhaustion came over Elsa, and with a contented exhale she closed her eyes and fell against her panting pillow and into the blissful darkness of sleep.

——

Anna shifted, feeling a weight on her chest as she stretched her arms and legs. Her back felt terrible, and she was freezing. With a grunt she turned her head and lifted her chin, half-opening an eye to see that she had fallen asleep on the ground. The weight on her chest shifted against her and both of her eyes snapped open to look down. Queen Elsa lay sprawled against her, naked and covered in shallow wounds on her arms, back, and - Anna noticed with a gulp - shapely buttocks.

The significance of the night before, as well as the location the two women were in now, shot through her like a bolt of lightning and Anna froze, a whimper escaping her throat. “Oh no. Oh no no no no no!” she whispered furiously, running a hand through her wild mane.

Elsa stirred at the sound of Anna’s panicked voice, arching her body languidly against Anna’s and snuggling against her chest, pressing her lips to Anna’s hardening nipple. Her eyes opened in surprise and she looked at the redhead, cocking an eyebrow as she gave the now-human woman a glowing smile. “You’re back,” she purred, her voice hoarse from sleep - and the screams of the night before.

Anna gaped at the ice-powered woman, her mouth opening and closing with an attempt to speak. Elsa chuckled and traced Anna’s jaw up to her mouth with a soft forefinger, following the path with her equally soft lips. The younger woman made a choking noise and Elsa met her questioning gaze, amused.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
